<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>老有所依 by ZekiHan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879483">老有所依</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiHan/pseuds/ZekiHan'>ZekiHan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jojo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiHan/pseuds/ZekiHan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>*记得乔纳森在漫画里好像是棕发，这里就借用漫画里的设定了</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Joestar/Dio Brando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>老有所依</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>即使已经身处于必须佩戴假牙来保证进食顺畅的地步，迪奥·布兰度却仍然固执地不肯在岁月面前认输。</p><p>望着浸泡在玻璃杯中的假牙，他半抬起头，逃避一般以余光瞥向圆镜中的光景。缺少牙齿的支撑，他的双唇起皱下陷，成为两扇遮挡牙龈的松垮厚布。从前饱受夸赞的浓金细发已经被时间无情地漂白成晦郁的枯银，迪奥用凹陷的指腹从自己的侧颊寸寸擦过，以触觉迟钝的末梢神经如探索者一般在沟壑起伏的衰老皮肤上落寞地爬行。他的双眼如同两道凝血，在镜中令人万念俱灰的画面里愈发黯淡。他不得不向自己承认，迪奥·布兰度已经不可挽回地朝着生命的终篇越走越远了。</p><p>他年逾古稀，却依然野心蓬勃。受制于躯体的疲老，他深觉自己像是一只深陷囹圄的困兽，在与时间搏斗的激战中节节败退，只能以喑哑的惨声发出足以令血管震颤的不甘嘶吼。心态尚未投降，他的身体却提前支起了拐杖，拒绝配合他像从前一样展开又一轮无歇的征程。苍老的声带无法支持他宛如昨日一般以激声雄辩强撑过整场庭审，他一手扶着桌子，一手以薄帕无力地拭去额头的虚汗时，连控方律师都忍不住向他投来怜悯的眼神。他的事业以又一场胜利为句号，最终落下圆满一笔，而他却没有在众人的道贺声中体味到任何骄傲与愉快。他明白自己从这一刻起就已经成成为狼狈的输家，他再也没有机会踏入法庭，重拾令他自豪一生的壮阔事业。他拜倒在命运的脚下，早已无力回天地一败涂地。</p><p>同往日一样，他在朝阳灿烂的清晨咀嚼起衰老带给他的堪称屈辱的痛苦。他坐在餐桌前，目光沿着地板蜿蜒匍匐，向楼梯攀爬。刚刚起床的老家伙紧倚栏杆，作蜗牛状从二楼缓缓下移，步履迟缓，像是正被扶手拉扯着双膝将躯体向下拖行。迪奥以一声冷哼对他下楼时谨慎过头的小心翼翼表示不屑，在乔纳森向他道出“早安”的时候拧动半锈的颈椎，侧首假装没有听到他的问好。</p><p>老年人没有任何使用咖啡提神的必要，他的睡眠质量在近几年里每况愈下，连一天六小时的安睡都保证不了。这是又一项由生命发起的恶劣玩笑，给予他远超年轻时许多的清醒时间，只为让他拥有更多余暇体会身体渐渐衰竭的无限凄苦。他一方面憎恶失眠，一方面却又恐惧沉睡。意识清晰是活着的证明，他不得不直面内心深处令他蒙羞的胆怯，他害怕睡觉，怕自己双眼一阖，便就此一觉不醒。他稍稍压低举在面前的报纸，看着乔纳森满脸乐呵地嘬饮着刚刚煮好的咖啡。乔纳森对待年龄的豁达令他鄙视非常，可他又忍不住为他开朗从容的积极乐观而感到妒火中烧。乔纳森总是这样，不怕变老也不怕死去，他的无畏从侧面反衬出自己的懦弱，这不禁令他倍感气恼。他在口腔中上下摩擦着自己的义齿，想要扑上去对着乔纳森红光满面的老脸痛咬一口。</p><p>“你一会儿打算做点儿什么？”</p><p>“跳一会儿健身操，要不要一起来？”</p><p>“我才不会和你一起做这种蠢事。”</p><p>他扔下餐巾，将手中的报纸再次翻页。乔纳森的眼角略显失望地下斜低垂，皱卷的眼皮瘫软地堆叠在睫毛上方。他悄悄推开椅子，蹑手蹑脚地来到迪奥身边，在他反应过来之前亲了一口迪奥花白的鬓角。</p><p>“跳你的健身操去吧，别来烦我！”</p><p>他假作生气地推了推乔纳森，在对方一脸微笑的频繁回头之间没出息地心跳如鼓。</p><p>院子里响起伴乐声的时候，他依旧端坐在餐桌前解决迟迟没有吃完的蔬菜沙拉。乔纳森的背影透过落地窗在他的眼前晃动不停，从前太阳照不透的郁葱棕发*早已和阳光握手言和，任由恬柔日色将他的白发以明黄镀金，焕发出一抹宛若新生的明动流光。他看着乔纳森像一台零件错位的劣等机器一样以不协调的动作执着地追逐着音乐的节奏，奋力摇摆肢体，看着他每隔几分钟都要握着膝盖以粗重的喘息安抚疲顿的肺部。乔纳森老了，在窗外的景象里，他再一次清楚地意识到了这个早已摆在眼前的现实，再一次在抵抗无能之中为这样的事实感到不可逃避的心酸。</p><p>被健身操折磨得困倦不堪的身体催促乔纳森在中饭到来之前就提早陷入了午睡。他裹着一条长毯背贴沙发靠背，像胎儿一样将曲起的双腿向腹部提伸。迪奥坐在他的旁边，将不断下滑的毛毯重新朝上拉拽，在乔纳森幼兽一样声如啜泣的低弱梦呓里安抚一般拉住了他五指内蜷的左手。</p><p>他摩挲着乔纳森第四指上光滑的婚戒，如同摩挲一轮金婚镌印在彼此生命中不可磨灭的刻痕。乔纳森的身影将他后半生的数十载牢牢覆盖，融化进独属于他的年轮。他感觉乔纳森的灵魂正随着躯壳的消陨而逆行退化，变回幼儿。乔纳森开始在人生的落幕阶段重得本属于孩童的好奇与纯真，在花园里发现一只花纹罕有的蝴蝶就足以令他兴奋地晃着他的袖口惊呼，他会花费整个下午观察蚂蚁如何在狭窄的洞口举着碎叶进进出出，在幼儿园的孩子们放学时躲在马路对面的露天咖啡馆，只为远远欣赏孩子们快乐的笑脸。他明白乔纳森正在以另一种方式重新变得年轻，从内到外都开始逐渐腐朽的人似乎只有自己。</p><p>时光并没有将他打磨成光润的卵石，他仍然锋芒锐利，没有因年老而对任何事变得宽容。恰恰相反，他比年轻时更加固执刻薄，更热衷于以一种尖酸的任性对乔纳森发起一场场难缠的无理取闹。他在乔纳森午睡时进行的那番思考令他极度受挫，他拒绝吃晚饭，拒绝说话。乔纳森的百般劝慰被他拒之门外，他在乔纳森疑惑受伤的表情里品尝到一阵扭曲的快感。他并没有因年迈而丧失对乔纳森的压倒性控制，乔纳森依旧被他桎梏于鼓掌，他依然是乔纳森心中无可取代的被包容与深爱的对象。他的唇角因得意而以上勾的姿态僵滞数秒，坐在对面的乔纳森被胡椒粉呛得捂嘴难受地咳嗽起来，他的唇弧又在乔纳森痛苦的抽气声里不自知地不停降落。</p><p>他正在与死亡争夺乔纳森，乔纳森根本无法像以前那样被他轻松掌控，他的自欺欺人正在开始丧失功效。死神已经抓住了乔纳森的衣领，随时可能将他拖离自己的身边。乔纳森的眼神仍在为他突如其来的莫名赌气而满溢失落，他拿起叉子，终于妥协般挑起了一块盖着凝固汤汁的牛排。</p><p>他们大睁双眼，并排平躺在床，如同躺在掀开盖子的棺椁里等待死亡的降临。为打破两人之间过于尴尬的沉闷，乔纳森开始了又一轮无趣至极的生平述忆。那些飘零在回忆中的陈年旧事听得他双耳起茧，乔纳森如数家珍般将他们从相见到相爱再到结婚的整个过程详细叙述，自得其乐。他不耐烦地忍受着乔纳森啰七八嗦的絮絮叨叨，在结尾处冷冷地讽刺一句：“老年人就是因为没有未来可以憧憬，所以才这么喜欢追溯从前的破事。”</p><p>乔纳森的声带因他毫不留情的直接所重重一噎。他发觉到自己刚刚的冷嘲热讽似乎有些过度，他很少像现在这样为自己的口不择言而感到隐隐懊悔。乔纳森迟迟没有说话，他如躺针毡，向乔纳森的枕边犹豫靠近，在挣扎的情绪中听见乔纳森沉声问道：“迪奥，你说我们两个最后谁会先走一步呢？”</p><p>他不可置信地瞪了乔纳森一眼，以凶戾的语气掩盖自己的惊慌失措，对他回答道：“这算什么蠢问题？”</p><p>“不，我只是突然想到这件事了而已。”</p><p>乔纳森笑了笑。他再次表情不善地冷喝一声，说道：“别以为我不知道你在打什么主意，艾莉娜已经守寡四五年了，等我一死你肯定会去找她搞一出夕阳无限好。你做梦，乔纳森，我怎么都不会死在你前面。”</p><p>躺在一旁的乔纳森终于忍不住大笑出声，他的手指像从前一样温柔地掠过他的眼角，对他说道：“那就好，这样我人生中的每一天就都能拥有你了，迪奥。”</p><p>乔纳森的言语如笑容一样平静恳挚，他在乔纳森的拥抱里骤然失语，开始不受控制地想象乔纳森先他一步撒手人寰的情景，想象他的墓穴、他的葬礼，想象他变成相框里一张慢慢发黄的照片。他在自己令人惶恐的想象里浑身冰冷，紧紧缩在乔纳森的怀抱里不住地摇头。</p><p>整座房子上上下下没有一丝青春的味道，他和乔纳森唯一的儿子乔鲁诺也已经年过五旬，一头栽入了满脸褶子的年纪。他看着自己的儿子一脸兴奋地当着他的面拆开他千里迢迢从那不勒斯赶到伦敦为他和乔纳森献上的礼物，在那辆电动轮椅从泡沫板的包裹里显现真身的时候握紧了自己的手杖。</p><p>幸得另一位父亲的及时阻止，他才从爸爸挥抡拐杖的追逐攻击里逃出生天。迪奥被乔鲁诺气得眼珠前突，被乔纳森搀扶着靠在了沙发椅上。</p><p>“我以为他会喜欢这份礼物的，爸爸。”</p><p>乔鲁诺委屈地扁了扁嘴，乔纳森一脸慈爱地摸了摸他的脑袋。从前被他和迪奥圈在臂弯里的小辛巴已经成长为了又一代威风凛凛的木法沙，可在他眼里，他永远是他膝下长不大的孩子。他叹了口气，对乔鲁诺说道：“你的礼物很棒，我很喜欢。可你爸爸最不愿意被别人看成是一位老人，我想他更希望你能送给我们一些让他觉得自己还年轻的东西。”</p><p>乔鲁诺点点头，若有所思，对他回答道：“我明白了，爸爸。”</p><p>一星期后，他和迪奥收到了乔鲁诺从意大利寄来的避孕套。</p><p>迪奥坐在桌边，冷眼扫视那些花花绿绿的包装盒，喉头几近涌血，在乔纳森无法克制的偷笑里狠狠踹了他一脚。</p><p>“这就是你养出来的好儿子，乔纳森，和你一样是个专会气人的混球。”</p><p>“乔鲁诺没有恶意，他只是想向我们表达他的爱而已。”</p><p>“哼，你就会给他找借口。”</p><p>为了让他消气，乔纳森邀他一起在午饭过后出门散步。乔纳森的热情恳切难以推脱，在他五次三番的轰炸式邀请之下，他终于勉勉强强地同意和他一起到附近走走。</p><p>长街阳光和煦，微风徐徐，终于使他暂时忘却了乔鲁诺远越重洋向他邮递而来的烦心事。数次击打乔纳森的手背终不奏效，对方仍旧执着不馁地想要牵他的手。他们身形紧偎，漫步前行，乔纳森的眼睛突然一亮，在他出声阻止之前走向了街对面的一家花店。</p><p>他在路人们好奇的注视中看着乔纳森举着一枝玫瑰以每小时五公里的速度气喘吁吁地踉跄跑来，穿过马路向他举起了手里的花。他看见乔纳森的笑容从那张褶皱重重的脸孔上开怀浮现，看见他灰白的睫毛下碧色如昨的澄澈双眼。寄居在这具衰败肉体之下的，是他永远二十岁的男孩儿。</p><p>他感觉到乔纳森眼中的光一同照亮了他的生命，他接过乔纳森手里的花，在路人们满含祝福的掌声与欢呼里双颊涨红。他无法想象没有乔纳森的生活究竟会是怎样，无法想象半夜醒来，向身边摸去的时候只能碰到冰冷的床面。他开始从这一刻起诅咒乔纳森长命百岁，乔纳森必须陪他走过生命中剩余的部分，每分每秒，寸步不离。</p><p>他靠在椅子上昏昏欲睡，看着迪奥把自己送给他的玫瑰插进花瓶。他已经不再年轻，即使只是穿越一条街道就足以让他耗尽体力。他头枕椅背，看着迪奥回过身对他做起鬼脸。</p><p>他并不畏惧衰老和死亡，令他心生恐惧的另有其物。比起生老病死，他独独畏惧遗忘。遗忘是死亡的前奏，却比死亡更加难熬。他时常会浪费整个下午在整栋屋子里寻找就被自己装在口袋里的眼镜，记不清昨天早上喝了牛奶还是红茶，要拿着提前写好的便签才不至于在进入商店的时候忘了自己想买的是电池还是餐巾纸。他害怕遗忘，并不是害怕忘记自己做过什么、说过什么，并不担心忘掉自己的名字、自己的生日，甚至是自己的整整一生。他所害怕忘记的事情只有一件，他害怕自己忘记迪奥。</p><p>他想，他也许应该像提醒自己去买电池一样写一张永不丢失的便条，提醒自己迪奥是多么重要，告诉自己迪奥在他的生命中究竟意味着什么。人类面对珍视无比的事物时总会找不到合适的话语来概括它对自己到底意义几何。他面对白纸上写好的迪奥的名字，最后还是以寥寥简语在其后写下短短的一句话——“只有你”。</p><p>他在半梦半醒间鼻头泛酸，在迪奥摇晃他双肩的时候睁开眼睛。迪奥脸色苍白，在他困惑的目光里气愤地冲他大吼：“你已经老到睡觉时都不好好呼吸了吗？我还以为你这老东西已经死了！”</p><p>他从迪奥的脸上读出了愤怒之外的东西，他知道迪奥也很害怕从此会失去自己，他和迪奥谁也无法离开彼此。他同平常一样，同过去的许多年、许多天一样，以拥抱作为抚慰，除解爱人脸上的忧虑与恐惧。如果可以，真希望能和他一起携手行至终点。他想，如果真的有来生的话，那就太好了，他还是想和迪奥一起，像现在一样永远相互依偎。他在迪奥的双臂中悄悄许愿，余晖照耀，他同他在夕阳昏黄里一起睡着了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*记得乔纳森在漫画里好像是棕发，这里就借用漫画里的设定了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>